The present invention relates to environmental control systems (ECSs), and more particularly to an air cycle machine (ACM) heat exchanger interface.
ECSs provide a supply of conditioned air to an enclosure, such as an aircraft cabin and cockpit. Conventional ECSs have utilized an air-to-air cycle cooling system which is in a heat exchange relationship with a liquid loop. The liquid loop typically cools other heat loads such as avionics packages. Interaction between the air and liquid subsystems may be relatively complex.
The ACM communicates airflow from the turbine to the liquid-to-air heat exchanger through a diffuser. The diffuser requires gradual transitions from the circular turbine exit to the rectilinear heat exchanger inlet to minimize irrecoverable pressure losses and achieve effective flow distribution. Although effective, such an arrangement may require relatively significant packaging space.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an ACM and diffuser heat exchanger interface which decreases packaging space therein.